Bunnies!
by Shantari
Summary: WARNING: This fic contains Bunnies and America leading to a possible overload of cuteness. And a tsundere England doesn't make things better!


**Author's notes:** I just wanted to write something cute with bunnies, and also for the "Spring" theme during the USUK-lj-community's anniversary.

Bunnies!

England was most assuredly on his way to visit America to give him chocolate not because he wanted to give him chocolate, or because he had spent some effort making this really nice chocolate. No, this was just a guarantee, in case America decided this Easter that he'd be obstinate if he didn't get his Easter chocolate. Like that one Valentine's, the memory of which England was still trying to repress. He was willing to admit though that he was proud over how the chocolate had turned out, and it was after all something that he did know how to make well. Not that everything else was as bad as everyone else said, surely. These thoughts on his mind he just noticed that he was at America's door as his finger automatically traveled to the doorbell. He could hear the usual ringing from inside. And then silence. After a moment more of waiting, he tried once more. Still more silence. One more try and then it had to be enough. The signal lasted slightly longer this time, due to some ungentlemanly prolonged pressing of the doorbell. But it was still only followed by silence.

xxxxx

Really, England should just go back home with the chocolate that America obviously wasn't interested in getting. But he knew that America was supposed to be home right now, and it wasn't that he was worried but America not answering the door was a bit too unusual for his taste. He couldn't get in the front door as it was, he didn't have the spare key he had been given on him right now. But if things hadn't changed too much these last couple of years, the key to the kitchen door in the back would be at its usual hiding place. He had made his way around the house and into the backyard when he saw that the matter of the key was moot. There he saw America hunched down by a large wire net cage where something fluffy was jumping around.

xxxxx

"Bunnies?"

"Ah, England!" America was on his feet in no seconds flat, and tried desperately to hide the wide cage behind his legs. "Didn't see you there. Hahaha, how about we go around back to the front door, so I can let you into the house that way, no?"

"What would be the point with that? If you don't want to let anyone in without them

going through the front door, you should answer when your doorbell rings."

"Hahaha, well never mind then, the back door is open. Just go in and make yourself a cup

of tea or coffee, hell, you can even bake some scones."

"Why are you so anxious to get rid of me? Don't tell me that you think I'd scare your bunnies."

"Bunnies? What bunnies? I don't see any bunnies."

"The bunnies that are right behind you in that big cage you couldn't possibly hope to hide with a pair of legs and a nonchalant attitude."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," America said with a pout, quite apparently unaware of the fact that neither of the two bunnies were hiding behind his legs, and were instead off to the side sniffing the cage net. England just shook his head.

"Never mind, fine, there are no bunnies in that cage behind you, and one of them is most definitively not munching on a lose wire in the cage."

"That's ri- MISTER TIBBLES!" America dived down on his knees, lifting his index finger to admonish the fuzzy little bunny. "If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, Mister Tibbles. You do not munch on the wires." Mister Tibbles responded by sniffing around America's finger, tickling him with his whiskers and bringing him to smile a wide and goofy smile. He had completely forgotten that England was even there, when the older nation had walked up next to him and hunched down to inspect this relatively new addition to the backyard.

xxxxx

"Mister Tibbles?" England inquired at last, making America jump out of his skin. "You really do have an atrocious sense for naming."

"You think so?" America quickly recovered. "Because the other one's called Arthur Kirkland."

"Why did you give it both my first and last name, you git!" England blushed furiously.

"What's it matter? It's not like we use those names too often. Besides, he kinda looks like you, doesn't he?" America pointed at the fluffy blonde furred bunny that looked to a pair of slightly darker markings above his eyes.

"I can't say that I see the resemblance. At any rate, why were you so jumpy about me seeing them?"

"Well, that's ehh...," America began sheepishly. "That's just because I figured you'd... you know... think I was being silly or something like that."

"Trust me, it's a little late for that now."

"Yeah well, maybe, but what's that you have there anyway?"

England, who had completely forgotten why he had come, even to the point of not even noticing the handle of the paper bag applying pressure to his hand, suddenly blushed and tried to hide the chocolate behind his back.

xxxxx

America smirked as he lifted one eyebrow questioningly at England's repetition of his own reaction.

"You know, England," he said. "It's a little late to hide that now."

"Fine!" England almost tossed the chocolate into America's hands. America began to unwrap it, before looking worried at the contents.

"Did you make it yourself?" America had to admit that it looked okay, for being something England made.

"How rude, of course I did. Just try it, it can't hurt."

America would beg to differ, but he decided to try any way. Chocolate can't be that easy to ruin, can it? And apparently it wasn't!

"Are you sure you made this? It actually tastes good!"

"Of course I- Really? You think so?"

"Yeah! Hey, now that I think about it, I've always liked your chocolate. I just haven't tried any in ages, so I forgot. I wonder why that is?"

England was too busy looking intently at the rabbit that looked absolutely nothing at all like him to reply.


End file.
